


Rich Revenge

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Tit Slapping, anal rape, forced nipple piercings, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Jughead finds out just how deep into her family's shady business Veronica is and rapes her in revenge.





	Rich Revenge

With her wrists tied to the headboard and her panties in her mouth Veronica was suddenly a lot more appealing. Jughead chuckled to himself. He’d never been into the rich bad girl type but he had to admit that Veronica’s big tits were quite attractive in a slutty way. “Not so full of yourself now are you?” he asked conversationally. The fact that she couldn’t answer back didn’t bother him. He was perfectly capable of carrying a conversation all on his own. Veronica glared at him but no one was intimidating while naked and tied up. “Face it Veronica you’re under my power now. How do you like this role reversal? Because let me tell you,” here he leaned in close, “I like it a lot.”

She tried to kick at him but her ankles were tied too though with longer ropes to allow him a bit more freedom in regards to positioning. She kept trying to close her legs as if she expected him to try and fuck her any minute but that wasn’t the revenge Jughead had in mind. Not yet anyway. Oh he’d fuck her too but sticking his cock in her loose princess cunt wasn’t much of a punishment in his mind. He’d hurt her first. Those perky tits needed some punishment badly. He squeezed her left tit roughly and laughed at her outraged but muffled complaint. “You have no idea what you’re in for,” he informed her. He’d put this in his book later. He was really looking forwards to that. He’d probably enjoy the fantasy version a lot more than the reality because how much fun would it even be to rape a slutty big city party girl like Veronica?

He pinched her nipple and twisted it then pulled on it brutally hard. Her tits were so perky and pretty he really needed to do something about this. He reached over to the dresser and picked up one of the safety pins he’d placed there for this purpose. He pinched Veronica’s brown nipple again to make it stand up then took a firm hold of her tit to hold it still. Before Veronica really understood what he planned to do he pressed the pointy end of the safety pin against her nipple and pushed. Veronica screamed as the cold metal pierced her flesh but her scream was muffled by the panties in her mouth. With vicious cruelty Jughead pushed the safety pin through her nipple and out the other side then closed it. With a grin he looked his work over. Veronica’s chest heaved with her panicked breathes which made her round tits wobble. A small trickle of blood dripped out of her freshly pierced nipple. Nice. Very nice.

He grabbed her right tit next and kneaded it roughly while she sobbed. She tried to plead with him tried to beg him not to hurt her but her panties muffled her words. Yes this was good revenge. Jughead felt his jeans grow tighter but he wasn’t done with her tits yet. He grabbed a second safety pin and pinched her right nipple until it was firm. Then he rammed the second pin right through it while Veronica screamed. Her tits looked so much better with the pins through her pretty dark nipples. She looked like a complete whore finally. Now she wouldn’t be able to fool Archie or anyone anymore Jughead was sure of it. Only Betty’s kind nature might try to forgive Veronica now but he hoped she’d get over it quickly.

He raised his hand and slapped Veronica’s big round tits. They wobbled and the sound his hand made when it hit them was quite satisfying so he did it again and again. He slapped her whore tits around until they were red and sore and her face was full of tears. He opened his zipper and pulled his cock free. Jughead was already hard from the abuse he’d dished out because it was so rare that he could a chance to hurt someone usually he was the one abused. He stuck his cock between Veronica’s big tits then he put his hands on her boobs and pushed them together to envelope his cock. With a groan he fucked Veronica’s big round tits. His cock slid between her tits and he moaned at the softness. The safety pins in her nipples made the whole thing look even hotter too. He snapped his hips and tit-fucked Veronica while she cried from pain and humiliation.

Then he moved to kneel between her legs. Her cunt looked tighter than he’d expected but he didn’t let that fool him. Rich girls like her probably had treatments to tighten up their cunts after a night of partying or something. He knew for sure that Archie had fucked her a hundred times and he was sure Chuck and Reggie and probably all the football team had fucked her too she had been a cheerleader for a while after all and everyone knew those were sluts even outsider loners like himself knew that. He rammed his cock into her cunt and groaned in surprise. She was tight and hot and dry much more tight than Betty even. Oh well all the better to hurt her then. He snapped his hips and fucked Veronica deep and hard. His cock slammed into her tight pussy over and over again while she cried and screamed into her pantygag. Veronica yanked at the ropes holding her to the bed helplessly but there was nothing she could do. No way for her to escape the rage of Jughead’s Southside Serpent cock.

With an evil smirk he reached up and took a hold of her pierced nipples. He pulled on both safety pins and Veronica screamed and screamed and screamed. More importantly her cunt squeezed tight around his cock which was why he’d done it. Her nipples bled freely now from the abuse and her cunt was extra tight. With a happy groan Jughead continued to fuck Veronica. His hips snapped and his cock thrust into her unwilling body over and over again. Her big tits wobbled at every thrust and she shook her head and cried in pain while he took his pleasure from her lush body. In the past he’d sometimes wanted to fuck Cheryl like this because she was another evil rich spoiled princess who liked to be randomly cruel just because she could but he’d never found an opportunity. Now he had Veronica tied and helpless under him.

He pulled out of her cunt and lifted her hips up. He shoved two cushions under her ass to keep it up and then he lined his cock up with her tight asshole. Her ass was almost as gorgeous as her breasts all round and firm and he’d wanted to force his cock into it for weeks. Now he finally got to do it. He pushed but her asshole was too tight to let his cock in. Annoyed he held his cock firmly in place and shoved harder and then her tight closing muscle finally gave way and his cock slid into her tight virgin ass. Jughead groaned in pleasure as his cock slid into Veronica’s tight unprepared ass. So hot and tight. He’d have to convince Betty to let him fuck her ass at some point if anal was this good. He took a hold of Veronica’s hips to hold her in place then snapped his hips. His cock went brutally deep into her ass and she screamed again. Even with her panties in her mouth this pained scream was loud.

Without mercy Jughead fucked Veronica’s tight ass. He slammed in over and over again until her ass was as raped and loose as her cunt. He raped her ass with brutal force while Veronica cried in pain and her arms and legs pulled uselessly at the ropes that tied her. Her nipples still bled where he’d pierced them and her face was all over tears. When he felt his orgasm approaching he pulled out of her ass and shoved his cock back into her raped cunt. He thrust in deep over and over until he came and his semen shot deep into Veronica’s abused pussy. Then he pulled out and looked her over. She looked good like this all abused and used and helpless. Not much was left of her spoiled princess attitude. Then his come started to slowly drip out of her stretched cunt and he snickered. Served her right. Her rich girl cunt was smeared with the love juice of a poor southside gangmember and there was nothing she could do to ever be clean again.

He zipped his jeans back up and went to the door. Most of the Serpents were gathered next door to share in his victory. “Okay I’m done with the slut. Have at it, guys!” Jughead said and went over to sit on the couch next to Betty. Several of the men went into the bedroom to rape Veronica and Jughead knew the orgy would continue until sunrise. Only then when she’d been fucked and fucked and fucked again by dozens of cocks they’d release her back into the care of her daddy. Even Hiram Lodge wouldn’t try to evict the Serpents after this. 


End file.
